Szkoła, to prima aprillisowy żart?
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 8 Chris oraz Chef weszli do gabinetu dyrektora szkoły, gdzie czekały na niego dwie urocze asystentki. ???: Witam w naszych skromnych progach. ???: Zgodnie z umową udało nam się wyczarować z tamtych gruzów szkołę. Mruknęła jedna dziewczyna. ???: 'Także panie Chef, ma pan tam swoją kuchnie. ''Jarosław pogroził jej bejsbolem. '''???: Ah, Ty! Sala pełna kujonów, na prawo. Jarosław: O kurwa! Wycofał obie dziewczyny i pobiegł. Chris: Fira, Icely! Jak Wam się mogę odwdzięczyć ratunkiem show? Icely: Hm… Fira: ...odwdzięczysz się nam organizując nasze wyzwanie. Icely podała kartkę Chrisowi, ten ją obejrzał. Chris: Uh...Niech będzie! Rzucił pełen entuzjazmu. Chris: Zaufam! Icely&Fira: Słusznie. Chris: Tak więc, dzisiaj dostaniemy specjalnych gospodarzy! Ja Was żegnam, czas wpaść do SPA. Ta twarz tego potrzebuje. Rzucił swoim narcystycznym tonem gładząc się po twarzy. Chris: Oglądajcie Totalna Porażkę: Powrót Legend w wykonaniu Icely&Firy! ' PO WYLĄDOWANIU, OGNISKO Icely&Fira przedstawiły się zawodnikom jako nauczycielki a nie jako ich najnowsze „maszyny” tortur. Zorganizowały powitalne ognisko by jak najbardziej rozbudzić zaufanie ekipy, która walczyła o nagrody w tymże sezonie. Miejsce które im zorganizowały dziewczyny, było tuż przed samą szkołą a obok niej znajdował się mały lasek, który dbał o taką typową ogniskową atmosferę. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni, gdyż aranżacja miejsca wyglądała wręcz cudownie. Zawodnicy usiedli w kółku i w samym środku paliło się ognisko. '''Icely: Bardzo miło… Fira: ...nam Was powitać w najnowszym… Icely: ...budynku szkolnym w… Fira: ...w dziejach szkoły… Icely&Fira: ...Nowożytnej! Zawodnicy mało co zwracali na nie uwagę, o wiele bardziej ciekawiły ich rarytasy, które dostali w prezencie od dziewczyn. Chelsea samą siebie skupiła na ogniu, patrząc się w niego rozmyślała o Luce, Kim wraz z Lukasem coś sobie opowiadali, Angelika z Alex bawiła się w łapki, James spoglądał rozbawiony na Fernando, który jako jedyny kolację spędzał na drzewie. Fira lekko się poirytowała, Icely położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Icely: Spokojnie… (szept) Fira skierowała wzrok na siostrę, potem na całą zgraję. Fira: 'I tak traktujecie gościnę innych ludzi!? ''Wstała na równe nogi, poszła w kierunku szkoły, Icely pokiwała głową na zachowanie swojej siostry. Zawodnicy zerknęli po sobie i podkładali wszelkie pyszności i lekko się zawstydzili. Fernando wzruszył ramionami. 'Fernando: '''Ja i tak nie mam nic. ''Rzucił smutno. Im oczom ukazała się Fira, która w swoim dłoniach trzymała wąż strażacki. 'Fira: '''Jak nie zaczniecie respektować nas, kilka sekund i po ognisku. ''Mruknęła do zawodników. Chelsea ocknęła się w tym momencie. '''Chelsea: Uhm..tak? Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, roniąc małą łezkę. James: 'Dobra, posłuchamy. ''Mruknął, Lukas rzucił w niego kamieniem. '''Lukas: Więcej szacunku. James: Bo Ty go okazałeś. Kim: Faktycznie, przepraszamy. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyn. Kim: 'Może możemy Wam się jakoś odwdzięczyć? ''Odparła nieśmiało robiąc swój niewinny uśmiech. '''Icely: Chyba nie ba… Fira podbiegła do swojej siostry i nakazała milczeć. Fira: Hmm...podzielcie się swoimi talentami! Zawodnicy wzruszyli ramionami. James: Po co Ci nasz talent? Spytał podejrzliwie. Kim zgodnie z obietnicą pierwsza rozpoczeła festiwal. ' I wtedy atmosfera się rozluźniła. Jakby każdy poczuł swobodę.' ' Te dziewczyny potrafiły wzbudzić zaufanie.' ' A gdzie kurwa czas antenowy dla mnie!? Pierdolę tą robotę!' Kim: 'Ja najlepiej czuje się w śpiewaniu! '''Chelsea: '''O naprawdę? ''Spojrzała zaciekawiona na przyjaciółkę. 'Chelsea: '''To może Ty kiedyś zaśpiewasz, a ja stworzę do tego jakiś układ Cheerleaderski? ''Dziewczyny zbiły między sobą piątki. '''Alex: Moim talentem są najlepsze ciosy karate! Odparła wyskakując przed ognisko i demonstrując jeden z nich. James: Jestem świetny aktorem. Powiedział pewnym i aroganckim tonem. Kim: 'Zauważyliśmy. ''Rzuciła nieco złośliwie ale jednocześnie roześmiana do chłopaka. '''Lukas: Nigdy się tym nie chwaliłem, ale znam niezłe sztuczki magiczne. Puścił oczko do Icely&Firy. Fernando: Cóż znacie mnie z projektowania ciuchów tak więc i to mój talent. Angelika siedziała zamyślony po czym po chwili palnęła. Angelika: Taniec erotyczny! Wszyscy spojrzeli po niej od razu się roześmiali. James: To Twój talent? Angelika: A to miał być talent? C: Icely: Co powiedziane już tak zostanie. Fira: My już pójdziemy, prawda siostrzyczko? Spojrzała na zamyśloną siostrę, która przyglądała się Jamesowi. Fira: 'PRAWDA SIOSTRZYCZKO? ''Icely optrzytomniała i krzywo się uśmiechnęła. '''Icely: Taaa-ak Rzuciła machinalnie i ruszyła w stronę szkoły. Fira: 'Pogadajcie jeszcze o swoich lękach. Przyda się to Wam w kolejnym wyzwaniu, mówię serio. ''Powiedziała złośliwie do reszty i udała się w kierunku siostry. Wszyscy zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem nieco niepewni. '''Chelsea: '''Co ona miała na myśli? '''James: Jeśli nie powiemy to co? Kim: 'Nie powinni nas ukarać, chyba? ''Angelika po chwili palnęła od razu. '''Angelika: Ja to się obawiam zawsze, że nie będę komu miała zrobić loda :c. ' Oh god…' ' Może lepiej było nie wiedzieć..? ;_; (zwraca)' ' No co?' Wszyscy się od niej odsunęli. Kim: Jednak jesteś na swój sposób dziwna...ja chcę zdać studia za wszelką cenę. Alex zaśmiała się po chwili. Alex: Wy to nie macie nic trudnego. Wszyscy skierowali na nią swój wzrok. Lukas: '''Za pewne nie uprawianie sportu? '''Fernando: Brak kimona? Alex machnęła ręką i zaśmiała się. Alex: 'Ale z Was głuptasy. <3 Nie dostanie buziaczka od Jarka na dobranoc. Sniff sniff ''Zaszlochała. ''' Oni mają uczucia? Eeee..nie! ' Notujemy. (notuje)' ' Gdzie kurwa mój czas antenowy!?' Chelsea się rozpłakała. Kim ją przytuliła. Kim: Czemu płaczesz? Znów masz złe wspomnienia..? Chelsea: '''Niee...ja się boję odrzucenia przez Lukę.. ;_; ''' Moje serduszko mówi, że on żyje i mnie kocha :c Kim: Ouch… Pogłaskała dziewczynę po plecach. James: 'Nigdy nie spędzę nocy z facetem. ''Mruknął. '''Lukas: O słusznie! Ale ja wszystko ponad wszystko nie zjadłbym żywej ryby. Na samą myśl aż się zatrząsł. Fernando: 'Brzydkie ubrania, amigos to logiczne. ''Chelsea wciąż nieco popłakiwała Kim zdecydowała się ją odprowadzić do ich pokoju. Ich krokiem poszedł Lukas. 'Lukas: '''Wiem, że to nieodpowiedni czas. ''Mruknął stając za nimi. '''Lukas: '''James knuje tworząc sojusz. W razie czego musimy współpracować. '''Kim: Owszem, to nieodpowiedni moment. Ale rozumiem. Lukas: 'Przepraszam, pozwól że Was odprowadzę. ''Kim wzruszyła ramionami zgadzając się i razem z Chelsea udali się do pokoju dziewczyn. Challenge time. O 6 rano rozbrzmiał dźwiek powitalny dla zawodników, których to zerwał z łóżek. W szkolnej radioli jedynie słychać było ‘Skoro szkoła, wstajemy o poranku, dzióbeczki, za pół godziny widzimy się na sali gimnastycznej”. Pół godziny potem zaspani i jednocześnie wściekli zawodnicy zameldowali w pidżamach we wspomnianym miejscu. Icely, Fira i Jarosław byli o wiele lepiej przygotowani od nich. Icely&Fira miały na sobie stroje odświętne natomiast Jarosław stał z kapciach Kubota, skarpetach no i oczywiscie siatka z Biedronki. Icely jedynie złośliwie się zaśmiała widząc zawodników, którzy jedyne o czym marzyli to był sen. '''Icely: Witamy Was na corocznym primaaprilosowym turnieju talentów! Wszyscy zrobili minę „are you fking kidding me”. James: „Nie będzie nam wcale potrzebne”. Prychnął na głos. Fira: A dałeś nam skończyć? Odparła nieco poirytowana patrząc na chłopaka. James trochę się wycofał patrząc na nią. Icely uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźniej. Icely: Zatrudniliśmy dzisiaj eksperta z Polski, Jarosława. Jarosław dumnie zrobił krok do przodu jednym sandałem. Jarosław: Ja pierdole, kurwa! Kto mi się kazał kurwa tak ubrać?! ' Masa wiązanek w stronę Icely and Firy.' Fira: Jesteś jury. Czegoś się wymaga. Mruknęła nieco złośliwie i się uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Jarosław: 'Kto mi do dziadostwo projektował, kurwa!? ''Icely wskazała niewinnie na Fira, Jarosław zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Fira: No co? Media światowe tak kreują wygląd Polaka. Wzruszyła ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Fira: W zamian będziesz z nami oceniał poczyniania zawodników. Jarosław: O kurwa! Będzie zajebista premia. Uśmiechnął się siadając przed stolikiem jury i wyciągnął Finlandię. Icely: 'Dzisiaj będzie zadanie z talentami. Ale nie takie zwyczajne. F'ira: Dokładnie. Będziecie popisywać się talentami Waszych konkurentów! Pamiętacie co wczoraj mówiliście? ;D Chelsea: I jak to będzie wyglądać? :) Odparła uśmiechając się do dziewczyn. Fira: Po kolei będziemy Was prosić do siebie i będziecie losować talent w którym będziecie musieli improwizować! Powodzenia! Odpowiedziała dziewczynie z dumą. Wszyscy spochmurnieli, Angelika zaszlochała. Angelika: To nie ja potańczę, sniff sniff. Fira: Więc pierwszego zapraszamy...Jamesa! Występ Jamesa James podszedł do dziewczyn. Fira wraz z Icely chwile wcześniej zajęły miejsca pomiędzy Jarosławem. Jarosław był bardzo szczęsliwy z takiego obrotu sytuacji, za to dziewczyny powoli zaczęły żałować, że to jego zatrudniły do pomocy przy tym zadaniu. Fira: A więc pokrótce wyjaśnimy zasady dzisiejszego odcinka. Każdy losuje talent i ma 15 minut na występ z przygotowaniem. Tylko tyle. Liczy się spontaniczność. Icely: Docenimy oryginalność i pomysł na wykonanie zadanie. Jarosław wypił jednego kieliszka. Jarosław: I kurwa tak ma być! Icely wraz z Firą jedynie westchnęły. Fira: James...jesteś gotowy? James jedynie pokiwał potakująco głową. Zanurzył ręką w specjalnie przygotowanych kapeluszu przez dziewczyny, w którym na karteczka było ukrytych 7 talentów każdego z zawodnika. Icely: A i taki dodatek, swojego talentu nie można dostać. Puściła oczko do chłopaka, ten nieco się podirytował. Fira: Takie życie. Wzruszyła ramionami. James wyciągnął karteczkę. Jarosław: Co kurwa masz!? James: 'Talent Kim. ''Rzucił odwracając kartkę. '''James: Przygotuj występ muzyczny. Tak na szybko!? Icely: W końcu byłeś w Dramattice, nie? James odszedł od dziewczyn. James: Mikro, muzyka, akcja. Odparł po chwili dumny, w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. James: Lukas, Fernando. Dramattica comeback! Lukas wraz z Fernando szybko wybiegli, Fernando rzucił race w stronę Jamesa i jego miejsce zajęło się dymem. Po 2 minutach dym opadł, w tle leciał song Pokemonów. James ubrany był w strój Pantheona z League of Legends, Lukas w piekarza a Fernando, cóż założył na siebie tylko hełm wojownika. James podszedł bliżej dziewczyn i zaczął śpiewać piosenkę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNzP8Trc0bY. Tym występem mimo wszystko James szału nie robił wśród publiki, James po piosence podbiegł do dwójki kompanów. James: Czuje to znów! Wracamy na scenę! Przybili sobie piątki, następnie James poprosił chłopaków by został sam na scenie. Muzyka zmieniła swój ton. Jego występ przemienił się w takie widowisko: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w40ushYAaYA. J'ames: '''Tada! ''Po tym występie podszedł bliżej jury, był dumny po swoim występie. Chelsea: Nigdy nie chwaliłeś się, że tak potrafisz ;o Lukas: Ooo stary! Fira: Cisza! Krzyknęła uspokajając wszystkich. Fira: Głos niech zajmie nas naczelny krytyk, Jarosław! Jarosław: No kurwa to było tak chujowe, że żadna spierdolina nie byłaby w stanie tego bardziej kurwa spierdolić! Ale masz wyrzutku ze spermy 6 pkt! Ciesz się ciasna pizdo! James pokiwał głową. James: Ta, dzięki. Jarosław: Masz jakiś kurwa problem!? James: Nie, nie. Jestem dumny z takiej wspaniałej oceny. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Icely przerwała rozmowę chłopakom. Icely: Mi osobiście bardziej przypadł solo występ, ale oceniam to jako całokształt, świetnie spisałem się w talencie Kim i mogę Ci pogratulować zdobycia aż 9 pkt! Fira: '''Siostra chyba wszystko dorzuciła od siebie. Masz w sobie to coś! Gratuluję 10! '''James: YEAH! Nara frajerze. Jarosław chciał wstać, jednak Fira wcześniej zdążyła go przywiązać do krzesła. Fira: 'Zapraszamy Chelsea. Chelsea ''Chelsea podeszła przed dziewczyny i od razu bez pytania jej łapka zawędrowała do kapelusza. Wyciągnęła z niej karteczkę a na niej był napis „talent Jamesa”. '''Fira: To było chyba aktorstwo, nie? Uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa, mrugając swoimi powiekami zalotnie. James puścił jej oczko. Icely: '''Siostro, ogar. Prowadzimy zadanie. Żadne układy z zawodnikami. '''Fira: Ta, ta pamiętam. Więc czym aktorskim nasz uraczysz Chels? Chelsea: Dajcie mi chwilkę. Chelsea wybiegła na chwilę z sali, przyszła w stroju księżniczki i miała na dłoniach dwie lalki, które były upodobnione do Juana jak i Lukaninho. Chelsea: Skoro to mój występ, poświęcę go by Wam coś przekazać! Rzuciła pewna siebie i ułożyła dwie „lalki” naprzeciw siebie. Cały czas miała zamiar nimi sterować. Chelsea: Muszę Wam coś powiedzieć… Bracia spojrzeli na nią. Juan Alberto: Bracie, co by nie było zawsze razem. Lukaninho: Tak, zawsze. Po to współpracowaliśmy od początku by zdobyć to co nasze. Chelsea: To nie będzie nic prostego… Mruknęła cicho w stronę lalek. Lukaninho: Hm? Chelsea: 'Jestem w ciąży… ''Szepnęła do nich, jakby to mówiła naprawdę do obu chłopaków. Lalki spojrzały na nią. J'''uan Alberto: '''Syna czy córeczkę będę miał? '''Lukaninho: Jakie Ty miał!? Krzyknął na swojego brata i lalka Luki doskoczyła do lalki Juana. Juan Alberto: '''No jestem z nią nieoficjalnie od paru miesięcy… '''Lukaninho: No chyba nie po to przyjeżdżała na Madagaskar by…? Chelsea się rozpłakała. Chelsea: No chciałam Wam to powiedzieć… Juan i Lukaninho się przytulimy. Juan: Zrobimy testy. Lukaninho:'' 'Ta.'' Mruknął pod nosem i obie lalki przytuliły się do dziewczyny. Kim i Alex autentycznie się wzruszyły, Icely otarła łezkę chusteczką. '''Chelsea: Czemu to tak nie mogło wyglądać… ;( Fira: Może...Icely zacznij? I'cely:' Nie był to do końca występ aktorski, ale rozumiem ideę i co chciałaś przekazać. Było to wybitnie głębokie i dostajesz ode mnie 10 pkt! Jarosław: Jebana ckliwa historia! *jebnął kolejnego kieliszka* Ale pierdolę, łap 7 pkt! Chelsea: yay, dziękuje! Odparła wzruszona. Fira: Mało tu aktorstwa, większy teatr lalek, popieram Icely jedynie co do przekazu, dostajesz 5 pkt. Chelsea pokiwała głową. Chelsea: Dziękuje. Jarosław: Rusz, kurwa dupę! Lukas Lukas podszedł do jury i wylosował karteczkę. Jego mina w stylu „derpa” mówiła chyba wszystko. Pokazał wszystkim, że pisało tam „talent Angeliki”. Fira: Uuu...ale będzie ostro! Zaczynaj kociaku. Lukas stanął na miejscu wyzwania totalnie zażenowany. Wszyscy go obserwowali, starając się przy tym nie paść ze śmiechu. Kim również była zażenowana, a na jej twarzy pojawiały się gorące rumieńce. W końcu nie była na tak długim etapie związku z detektywem by obserwować go tak jak teraz… w lateksowym wdzianku, które opinało się tu i ówdzie.. Wiadomo, kto mu ten outfit zaproponował. Lukas: To ten… Zaczął, a następnie westchnął ciężko. Lukas: Taniec erotyczny, yaay… Pokręcił dłońmi w stylu „kręcenia żaróweczek”. Lukas: Może lepiej nie przedłużajmy. Strzelił facepalma, a wszystko wokół się ściemniło. Po chwili na Lukasa padało lekko czerwone światło reflektora, które miało mu dodać pikanterii. Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRcnnId15BA Lukas zaczął się powoli i zmysłowo wyginać. Wpierw odwrócił się tyłem do wszystkich, zaczął kołysać biodrami, powoli i rytmicznie. Po chwili wyciągnął jedną z rąk w bok, a drugą położył na swojej sprzączce od pasa do spodni. Odwrócił się w stronę uczestników. Wyciągniętą rękę położył na swoim torsie, następnie dołączył drugą i rozerwał koszulę, z której odpadło parę guzików. Zaprezentował przy tym swoją klatę, która była nawet całkiem nieźle umięśniona. Ponownie zabrał się za taniec, cały czas wykonując niezłą pracę bioder. Początkowo ruszał się nieco sztywnie, jednak powoli się rozkręcał. Aż sam się sobie dziwił. Czyżby nowa pasja życiowa? Chelsea spojrzała na Kim, która miała szeroko otwarte usta. Przyjaciółka palcem zamknęła jej buźkę. Angela za to była w siódmym niebie. Angelika: Eh, szkoda że jest zajęty. Zgwałciłabym go na stojąco, normalnie… Rozmarzyła się. Fernando: 'Matko Boska, co za genialny projekt! ''Westchnął zadowolony. Lukas dalej kontynuował swój występ. Jego dłonie wylądowały na sprzączce od spodni i przy jednym zgrabnym ruchu, pozbył się pasa…a zaraz potem i spodni. Kim pisnęła zakłopotana, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Lukas przejechał się na kolanach po parkiecie i wylądował tuż przed nią w lateksowych slipkach w panterkę. '''Chelsea: Wow. Odparła nieco zaskoczona. Chelsea: Chyba wiem kogo zatrudnię na panieński. Zachichotała. Lukas wstał i zaczął zmysłowo wić się koło zakłopotanej Kim, machając przed nią swoim tyłkiem. Zza pleców Koreanki wyłoniła się Angela, która złapała jej dłoń, wcisnęła w nią parę banknotów, a następnie pokierowała tak, by Kim włożyła mu je za bieliznę. Lukas spojrzał na nie zdziwiony, Kim tylko odpowiedziała spojrzeniem w stylu „co złego to nie ja!”. Lukas przeszedł dalej, powyginał się nieco przed resztą uczestników. Najmniej jednak przed Angelą dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, a potem wrócił na środek sceny. Wziął jakieś krzesło, usiadł na nim i wychylił się do tyłu, pociągając przy tym za znajdującą się obok linkę tym samym spadło na niego parę litrów wody. Lukas: 'Dziękuję za uwagę! ' Niech wszyscy o tym zapomną, błagam… Dwa słowa! RUCHAŁABYM. A nie…to jedno. No, ale najważniejszy kontekst zachowany! ' Eeeeee… ''(Siedziała dalej z otwartymi ustami.)' '''Fira: '''10!!! To było boskie! <3 '''Icely': Zakryłeś tym występem wszystkich! Gratuluję, ode mnie dostaniesz 9! Jarosław wypluł wódkę wraz z kieliszkiem. Jarosław: 'Kurwa obrzydlistwo! Co za zajebany pedał! Ale ten pojebany w dupe Ericzek by to lubił, więc dam 9! By mnie tylko kurwa nie wyruchał! '''Lukas: '''Yay! Fernando ''Fernando wylosował zadanie Chelsea, na samą myśl się przeraził. '''Chelsea: Chodź, pomogę Ci! Machnęła ręką zapraszając chłopaka. Fernando stanął na środku sceny, prezentując przed jurorami swój seksowny strój cheerleaderki. Icely: Można się było tego spodziewać… Fira: Moje oczy…krwawią… Zasłoniła oczy. Cóż, Fernando zadbał o najmniejsze szczegóły. Wydepilował sobie nogi, a nawet wypchał papierem toaletowym stanik, który pożyczył od Chelsea. Fernando: Witajcie moi drodzy! Jako, że jesteśmy w szkole, każda szkoła musi mieć własne cheerleaderki! I właśnie ja zaprezentuję przed wami jak powinno się kibicować naszym! Drużynie Totalnej Porażki! Dawać muzykę! Podniósł w górę swoje różowe pompony. Był w pełni zdeterminowany by wypaść jak najlepiej. Chelsea: Oby wskazówki ode mnie na coś się przydały… Podrapała się po głowie. Kim: Mam wrażenie, że już przydały się aż zanadto. Zachichotała, a wtem ktoś zasłonił jej oczy. Był to Lukas. Lukas: '''A może jednak odpuść sobie tego widoku… '''Kim: Ej! W międzyczasie Fernando zaczął swoje show. Stanął na baczność z pomponami uniesionymi w górę, a następnie przeniósł je w bok i zaczął wymachiwać nogami jednocześnie idąc do przodu. Fernando: TOTAL DRAMA, TOTAL DRAMA! Zrobił szpagat. Fernando: NIE POMOŻE TOBIE MAMA! Potrząsnął pomponami. Fernando: MY NAJLEPSI, TO SIĘ WIE! Wstał na równe nogi i zaczął wskazywać kolejno jednym z pomponów: Fernando: TU JEST CHELSEA, LUKAS TEŻ! KIM I ANGIE JUŻ BEZ WESZ! Angela: Moje choroby weneryczne to moja sprawa!!! Krzyknęła z trybun. Fernando: EPICKIE LEGENDY, TO JEST TO! Podskoczył dwa razy i zrobił gwiazdę. Fernando: NIE POMYLI SIĘ TEN, KTO… Stanął na jednej nodze, drugą uniósł tak wysoko jak dał radę. Fernando: …MYŚLI, ŻE TO NAJLEPSZE SHOW! Opuścił nogę i wykonał zręczny obrót wokół własnej osi. Fernando: TU JEST CHRIS, TU JEST CHEF! Wskazał na nich zdjęcia pomponami. Fernando: ŻADEN TO JEST KURNA BLEF! Zaklaskał. Fernando: NO I JESTEM JESZCZE JA! Wskazał na siebie. Fernando: NAJLEPSZY KIBIC GDY JEST WASZA GRA! JUŻ NA KONIEC DAJCIE MI TYLKO T… Ułożył się jak litera „T” Fernandro: DAJCIE MI D…! Ułożył się pokracznie jak litera „D” Fernando: NA ŚWIECIE ZAWSZE KRÓLUJE TD!!! Uniósł pompony w górę i ukłonił się. Chelsea dumna z chłopaka zaklaskała. Icely: Oryginalnie! Ode mnie dostanie 8, dobrze wczułeś się w kobietę. Jarosław: Lepiej niż niejedna kurwa w tym programie! 7! Fira: Cóż...chłopacy z damskimi talentami… Ale Lukas wciąż mnie kupił… Dostaniesz 9! Fernando ukłonił się i wrócił do dziewczyn w stroju cheerleaderki. Icely: 'Prosimy teraz Angelikę. Angelika ''Angela wylosowała karteczkę i na niej było napisane talent „Alex”. Alex tylko do niej pomachała, nie czekała na odpowiedź jury i wybiegła z sali i wróciła w kimonie. Angelika poszła na sam środek sali gimnastycznej w kimonie, które kiedyś zajumała jej właścicielce, o dziwo bez problemu się w nie zmieściła. 'Angelika: '''Jeszcze pachnie właścicielką, ah. <3 ''Rzuciła szczęśliwa. Poprosiła by na przeciw niej stanął jeden stażysta. I zaczęła popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami, ale nie z dziedziny seksu. Uderzyła tzw. cięciem łokciem w dół, przez co stażysta się skulił. Po chwili pchnęła go ręką do przodu, stażysta się w końcu zirytował i postanowił zemścić się na dziewczynie rozpędzając się w jej stronę ta jedynie wychyliła jedynie stopę i kopnęła jego tak, że zastopowała jego ruch i ponownie był oddalony od niej na kawałek. '''Alex: Moja krew! Rzuciła dumna. Angelika: Brało się lekcje od Ciebie siostro! Podbiegła do niego i uderzyła go w splot słoneczny, uchylając się na kawałek przyjmując pozycję z gardą. Zaczęła go teraz boksować swoimi rękoma. Stażysta ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Ona wyskoczyła do góry i pchnęła stopą w przód, trafiając w twarz owego materiału doświadczalnego i poleciał w ścianę wbijając się w nią. Angelika: 'Koniec. ''Odparła dumna otrzepując kimono. 'Fernando: '''Chyba już jej nigdy nie odmówię... ;O ''Mruknął cicho siedząc wciąż w swoim stroju. '''Jarosław: '''Kurwa! Alex v2! 10! Moja pizdeczka dobrze nauczyła! Oh fak, kocham to kurwy! '''Fira: No nieźle! Takie 7/10. Icely: Sądziłam, że stać Cię na więcej, więc ja również daje 7. Angelika: I tak was ruchnę. C: Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyn i poszła. Fira: Kim, pokaż na co Cię stać! KIM Kim dostała talent swojego chłopaka, po cichu westchnęła. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, że nie musiała robić tańca erotyczne jak Lukas, czy ciosów karate od Alex. Lukas podszedł do dziewczyny i coś jej szepnął na ucho, wręczając talie kart. Kim: 'Tak, sądzisz? ''Odparła zdziwiona zerkając na niego. '''Lukas: Oczywiście mała. Puścił jej oczko. Lukas: Z tym sobie poradzisz i pokażesz jaką jesteś wspaniałą magiczną istotką. Pocałował ją w policzek i poszedł do reszty. Przed Kim został wypchnięty stażysta. Kim podała mu rękę, ten ją uścisnął. Kim: Bardzo miło mi Was powitać na pokazie sztuczek magicznych w wykonaniu Kim. Dumnej i ambitnej Koreanki. Spojrzała na talię kart od chłopaka. Kim: A więc. Potasujesz karty i potem pokażesz zawodnikom ostatnią kartę? Następnie schowasz je do pudełka a ja będę musiała zgadnąć jaka to karta, zgoda? Stażysta pokiwał głową na tak. Kim wręczyła mu karty stażysta kilkakrotnie je potasował. Spojrzał na nie i jeszcze raz to zrobił dla upewnienia. Po czym schował karty do pudełeczka i wręczył ją dziewczynie. To udawała, że się skupia i po chwili powiedziała. Kim: As pik. Stażysta zdziwiony pokiwał głową, całe trybuny zaczęły bić brawo. Dziewczyna puściła całusa w stronę Lukasa. Jarosław: O kurwa! Jeszcze zniknie mu wódka! Masz 10 i spierdalaj! Icely: Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu się z nim zgadzam! 10! Fira: '''Zaskoczyłaś nas mega pozytywnie! Łap 30 punktów. '''Jarosław: I dawaj dupeczko, teraz Ty. Krzyknął do Alex. ALEX Alex jako ostatnie przypadło zadanie Fernando. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Fernando: Tylko proszę naprawdę, nie zepsuj tego. Odparł nieco przerażony, wiedział że dziewczyna często wpadała na szalone pomysły odnośnie wyzwań. Lukas: Spokojna głowa, tego nie zepsuje. Alex: 'Ferni, nie bój się! ''Puściła mu oczko. 'Alex: '''I tak miałam odświeżać garderobę! ''Uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Alex siedziała w swoim pokoju, który dostała na czas pobytu w szkole. Znalazła wszelkie swoje stare kimona. 'Alex: '''Nareszcie. ''Odparła wyciągając pare nitek, swój stary czarny pas. '''Alex: Odswieże swoje kimona i stworzę jedno w nowym kroju. Zaczęła szybko niektóre części strojów rozdzierać, inne zaś łączyć. Wyjęła białą nitkę i nawlekła na igłę i zaczęła tworzyć swoje nowe kimono. Jednocześnie poprawiała swoje włosy. Po paru minutach założyła na siebie całutkie białe kimono w nowym kroju i spieła go czarnym pasem a nie pomarańczowym. Poprawiła swoją fryzurę i wróciła do reszty. (Nowy look na stronie postaci, dziękuje jeszcze raz Claudy. <3) Alex: 'Hihi, to ja ''Uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. 'Fernando: '''Oh, nie popsuła nic. Aż dziwne. ' Cud jakiś. Jarosław: No kurwa! Zajebista pizdeczka 10/10. <3 Icely: Eeee...tak z 7 na 10… Fira: Dla mnie chęci na 9 na 10. Pokazała się tabela z wynikami dla zawodników tylko. Wiedzieli kto ile ma punktów, ale telewidzowie nie widzieli. Fira: Teraz część druga zadania. Każdy z Was zmierzy się ze strachem jakiegoś innego uczestnika. Icely: Angela zacznij. ANGELIKA Angelika została wylosował, by zmierzyć się ze strachem Fernando. Musiała założyć brzydkie, śmierdzące ciuchy, które były blisko trzy sezony do tyłu w podążaniu za najnowszymi trendami. Będąc w przebieralni, Angelika uważnie się im przyjrzała. Angelika: Nie po to zmieniałam swój image by teraz to nosić. Założyła ręce. Angelika: Jak mnie w tym zobaczą, to szanse, że kogoś zgwałcę spadną z 0 do -150%. A tak to przynajmniej jeszcze mogę się łudzić. Odparła obrażona. Angelika: Ale z drugiej strony jak będę kasiasta i wygram program, to będę miała facetów na pęczki i nie tylko, hihi. ❤ Zaczęła się rozbierać i zakładać przyniesione jej łachmany. Angelika: Przysięgam, że śmierdzą jak Sim. Mruknęła, zakładając ubrania. Po paru minutach pojawiła się na scenie. Kim: 'Skąd oni wzięli ciuchy mojej siostry? ''Spojrzała zaskoczona na Angelikę. '''Chelsea: Wyglądała w nich mniej paskudnie. Szepnęła na pocieszenie do przyjaciółki. Icely: 'Dobra, Angela. Wyglądasz nieźle, paskudko. Hahaa! Teraz proszę przejdź niczym prawdziwa modelka i przekonaj nas, że te ciuchy są godne kupienia! ''Angelika wzięła głęboki oddech, wypięła biust do przodu i zaczęła iść. Niby jak modelka niby jak zwykła ulicznica. Czyli w sumie po swojemu. Gdy doszła na koniec wybiegu, spojrzała zmysłowo w kamerę i posłała widzom soczystego buziaczka. 'Angelika: '''Co, słońce? Szukasz seksownych ciuchów, które sprawią, że innym opadnie szczęka na ich widok? Doskonale trafiłeś… ''Zaczęła wodzić dłońmi po swoich biodrach. '''Angelika: Te szmaty są niezwykle tanie i miłe w dotyku… Aby być tak modnym nie musisz dużo płacić… Podwinęła wyżej spódniczkę. Angelika: Wystarczy, że zaprezentujesz się seksownie jak ja przed swoją drugą połówką…pokażesz nóżkę…nieco dekoltu… I co wtedy? Spojrzała na kamerę. Angelika: Opanowany chcicą Twój seksowny kochanek zedrze z Ciebie te ciuchy! Zdarła z siebie bluzkę prezentując biust. Angelika: '''I BĘDZIE SEXY! NAWET NIE BĘDZIESZ ŻAŁOWAŁA, BO I TAK MAŁO DAŁAŚ ZA TE SZMATY, HAHAAH! '''Icely: CIĘCIE, CIĘCIE, DAJCIE REKLAMY!!!! Jarosław po reklamach siedział w patrzony w biust Angeliki, Alex podskoczyła do niego i dała mu w łeb. Jarosław: 'O kurwa! Uderz mnie jeszcze tymi balonami! 10 pkt! '''Icel'y: Całkiem ciekawie...8… 'Fira: '''Szaleństwo jest w tych czasach w cenie...gratuluje 27 pkt łącznie! ''Angelika wróciła szczęśliwa do reszty. '''Icely: Czas na ostatnią Alex. ALEX Alex zostało przydzielone zjedzenie żywej ryby. W sumie wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że złośliwi prowadzący wybrali do tego zadania dość sporego, nieprzyjaznego czarnobylskiego łososia, który pływał sobie w akwarium. Alex przystanęła przed nim. Alex: Haha! To będzie łatwiutkie! Krzyknęła dziarsko, a następnie odbiła się i skoczyła do akwarium. Rybie nie spodobało się towarzystwo, dlatego też od razu przystąpiła do ofensywy i zaczęła szarżować w stronę Alex. Ta swoim świetnym refleksem wyminęła atak ryby, która uderzyła w ścianę akwarium. Wtedy do ataku przystąpiła Alex, która rzuciła się na rybę, łapiąc ją za górną płetwę. Ryba szamotała się niesamowicie, aż w końcu uwolniła się od szalonej Alex. Ta wypłynęła na powierzchnię by zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza. Alex: 'O rybeńko! Nawet Jarek nie jest taki ostry! '''Jarek: '''MORDA PIZDO, BO CIĘ ZDYSKWALIFIKUJE. '''Alex: '''Jak możesz?! ''Krzyknęła oburzona, a w międzyczasie ryba pociągnęła ją za nogę zabierając jej przy tym jej czarny pas karate. To szalenie rozzłościło blondynkę. Zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła płynąć do ryby, następnie okładała ją pięściami, a ta wypluła jej pas. Alex złapała go i za to znieważenie wstąpiła w nią prawdziwa bestia. Solidnym kopniakiem zbiła szkło akwarium, tak że ryba wylądowała na suchym gruncie. '''Alex: Teraz zmierzymy się w moim środowisku! Krzyknęła i przewiązała rybę swoim pasem i zaczęła ją dusić. Alex: ZDYCHAJ SZMATO, ZDYCHAAAAJ!!!! Krzyczała wściekła. Jarosław: Moja kurwa krew. Odparł dumnie, a Icely i Fira spojrzały po sobie zażenowane. Alex: No, wreszcie! Odparła dumnie, gdy rybie było coraz ciężej oddychać. Alex: 'Nie będziesz stawiać oporu zbyt wielkiego, więc mogę Cię zjeść, haha! ''Odparła szczęśliwa, po czym wzięła się za pałaszowanie rybki. '''Icely: '''Na Twoje konto wędruje 9 pkt za siłę! '''Jarosław: No kurwa inaczej niż 10 być nie może! <3 Fira: Zgaszę Wasz nastrój i łap 8. Alex: '''Yay! Wróciła szczęsliwa do reszty. '''Icely: Pora na naszą seksbombę, Lukasa! Zachichotała LUKAS Lukas gdy ponownie usłyszał, że ma mierzyć sie z czymś powiązanym z Angeliką jedynie cicho westchnął. Nie wiedział już co będzie dla niego gorsze. Czy występ erotyczny, czy walka z tym by zrobić komuś loda… Lukas: Naprawdę...? ;_; Fernando otarł swoje okuary. Fernando: Współczuje Ci amigo. James: W tym wypadku męska więź bierze górę. Kim: Okrutne... Fira: Ale Twój chłopak to niezła dupeczka. Puściła do niej oczko. Kim: NO CHYBA SOBIE KPISZ! Fira: No jasne, że bym go schrupała. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Kim zrobiła się cała czerwona. Kim: Ty! Ty! Okrutna babo! Chelsea zachichotała. Chelsea: Ale jej dogadałaś! Brawo mała. Kim uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Kim: 'Dziękuje przyjaciółko. c: ''Lukas w międzyczasie zniknął. '''Kim: '''A jak tam maluszek? '''Chelsea: A dobrze się trzyma. Rozwija się maluch. Przejechała dłonią po swoich brzuchu. W ten do pokoju wbił Lukas ponownie w tym samym stroju co wcześniej. Lukas: T'o co, który pan ma ochotę na loda? ''Powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszyscy się przekrzywili, a detektyw wjechał z wozem do lodów na salę gimnastyczną. '''Lukas: Proszę. Wręczył każdemu po kolei po lodzie. Lukas: Miałem zrobić loda, to zrobiłem. Odparł dumnie zakładając rękę na rękę. Icely: 'Wow! Oszczędziłeś nam przykrego wyniku. Dostaniesz ode mnie w nagrodę 8. '''Fira: 'Ładnie ładnie. Mimo, że Angeli za pewne chodziło o innego loda, możemy Ci to uznać! Również 8! '''Jarosław: Aleś to kurwa spierdolił, dostajesz 4. Chciałem zobaczyć jak kurwo obciągasz, elo. Icely: On się nigdy nie zmieni. Pora na Kim w takim razie. KIM Kim wymieniła się ze swoim chłopakiem miejscami po drodze wymieniając się spojrzeniami. Wylosowała strach Chelsea, czyli strach utraty piłkarza. Kim: 'Jak dobrze, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką. ''Westchnęła. Chociaż nie była zadowolona z dzisiejszych swoich mini zadanek, wiedziała że trafiła na pewno lepiej niż chociażby detektyw. Kim przed sobą dostała hologram Lukaninho. Chelsea odwróciła od razu wzrok, Lukas postanowił ją stąd wyprowadzic by nie dołować jeszcze dziewczyny. '''Kim: Luka, to Ty? Hologram piłkarza jedynie skinął głową. Kim: Ty przeżyłeś? Lukaninho: Tak. Kim: Naprawdę? Lukaninh'o: It's prank, lol! ''Hologram się zaśmiał. '''Lukaninho: Zrywam z Tobą, elo. I poszedł sobie. Kim: 'No nie! Ty śmieciu! Jak śmiesz tak gadać do mojej koleżanki! Wracaj tu i ją przepraszaj! ''Skoczyła na hologram i zaczęła go okładać, a w sumie okładała po prostu ziemie. xD '''Kim: Co za brak klasy sportowej! Lukaninho: Gratulacje, mission completed. Jarosław aż z zaskoczenia wziął dwa kieliszki i na jednym wdechu je wciągnął. Jarosław: Uzależniające kurwa, łap 10! ' No cóż..' ' Gdyby się mnie nie czepiała dostałaby..' ' Więcej. Sojusz jajników' ' Sorry, Kim.' Icely&Fira: '''My łącznie damy 5 pkt. '''Kim: Ale..? Fira jej złośliwie pomachała i wywołała do tablicy Jamesa. JAMES James jak każdy z pozostałych wylosował swoją misję do wykonania. Gdy tylko zobaczył karteczkę, zbladł. Lukas: Wyglądasz jakbyś ducha zobaczył. Zasmiał się. Alex: Czyżby moje zadanko? <3 Zachichotała pod nosem. James posłał jej tylko mordercze spojrzenie. Jarosław zaczął się wiercić na krześle. Jarosław: '''Prędzej zapierdole menela niż pocałuję tą kurwę. '''James: Dostań buziaczka od Jarosława, cudne zadanie. ' Wypraszam sobie kurwa szkalowanie mojej osoby, jebane bezmózgi!' James podszedł do jury. Na samą myśl się wzdrygnął. Był zażenowany tą sytuacją. ' Co ja mogę powiedzieć? Jeśli chce zostać (Kołysze się przestraszony)' Fira: Coż, dzięki Alex jeśli będzie chciał musisz go pocałować. Pogłaskała Jarosława po głowie, który był cały czerwony ze złości. James podszedł do niego. James: Czemu moje życie mnie tak nienawidzi? Icely: Złych zawsze dopada karma. Uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko. James nastawił policzek. James: No dawaj... ;_; Miejmy to za sobą. Jarosław długo stawiał opór. Wpatrywał się w Jamesa i miał ochotę mu przywalić. Próbował się wydostać z krzesła. W końcu delikatnie musnął ustami policzek chłopaka, dziewczyny z politowaniem mu pogratulowały. ' To był najgorszy moment w życiu.' ' Potem kurwa odebrałem co moje.' Jarosławowi udało się w końcu wydostać i przywalił z całej siły Jamesowi. Jarosław: '''Ty kurwo zajebana! ALEX POŻAŁUJESZ! ''' *Masuje obolałe miejsce* Wtedy wpadła armia 20 wojskowych, obezwładnili Jarosława. Włożyli mu kaftan bezpieczeństwa i usadowili obok dziewczyn. Jarosław: Kurwa dam pedałowi 5 punktów! Icely&Fira: Po 8. Siostry zbiły sobie piątki i zaprosiły do siebie Chelsea. Chelsea Wcześniej przyjaciółka mierzyła się z jej lękiem, okazało się że aktualnie z tym samym zmierzyć się musiała Chelsea. Jej zadanie było nieco łatwiejsze z pozoru. Musiała udowodnić, że staje prace magisterską. Kim: 'Pokaż duszę mała! ''Odparła wspierając swoją koleżankę. Chelsea dostała również hologramy, ale tym razem było to spotkanie z jej mentorem od pracy. '''Mentor: Uważam, że temat pani pracy jest denny i pani nie zaliczy. Chelsea przystanęła na moment i złapała się za biodra. Chelsea: Po czym pan tak uważa? Spojrzała na niego nieco krzywym wzrokiem. Mentor: Odstaje poziomem naszego kierunku co godzi w naszą historię. Wstydziłaby się pani. Chelsea: A czy pan pasuje w standardy naszej uczelni!? Oburzyła się dziewczyna spoglądając na hologram. Chelsea: Prawie 70 letni mamut, bez jakichkolwiek włosów, ma być symbolem wiedzy? Mento'r: Ale mądrej głowy kolor się nie trzyma. ''Odparł dumnie. 'Chelsea: '''Weź pan mi tu nie zmieniaj tematu, ja mówię o łysinie a nie o kolorze. Gdzie pan ma mózg!? I jeszcze jakiś alzheimer!? Jak pan ma być symbolem naszej nauki przez ostatnie lata!? ''Mentor w popłochu uciech, Kim szczęsliwa zaklaskała w dłonie. '''Icely: No cóż. Kim: Brawo! <3 Icely: Tak, tak 10 punktów! Fira: '''No nieźle miałaś charakter 10! '''Jarosław: A pierdolę będę inny 9. Chelsea podskoczyła szczęśliwie do góry i wróciła. Fernando Jako ostatni do zadania został wywołany nasz projektant mody. On był załamany gdy usłyszał, że na niego spadło zadanie Jamesa. Musiał spędzić noc z Ericiem. ' Ten program tą klątwa or what?' Icely: '''Sprostujmy zadanie. '''Fira: Musisz wytrzymać 15 minut w łóżku z Ericiem. Co będziecie robić, to zależy tylko od niego. Eric przybył do szkoły i pomachał do wszystkiego. Eric: 'Hej dzióbeczki. <3 ''Rozebrał się i został w samych latexowych stringach i wskoczył do łóżka. Fernando na samą myśl się wzdrygnął. '''Eric: Chodź dzióbasku. <3 Lukas zasłonił w tym czasie oczy Kim oraz Chelsea. Angelika wyjęła lornetkę by jeszcze bardziej przyglądać się Ericzkowi. <'Angelika> Wróciła moja bestia. <3' Alex spoglądała wciąż na Jarka który był w kaftanie. Alex: Do twarzy Ci łysa pało. :* Jarosław był cały czerwony ze złości. Fernando od 5 minut leżał w łóżku z Ericiem. Eric: T'''o co powiesz na szybki numerek od tyłu? :> '''Fernando: Naprawdę? ;_; Nawet mi nie stoi! Eric wyciągnął didlo. Eric: Ale to zawsze stoi, ah. <3 Oblizał go i dał Fernando. Eric: Powtórz to. <3 Fernando cały się skrzywił. Trybuby opustoszały, James wyszedł. Lukas, Kim i Chelsea byli odwróceni i oglądali ścianę, Angelika jako jedyna im się przyglądała. Po chwili wybiło 15 minut. Fernando westchnął. Fernando: Ufff. Angelika w tym czasie wskoczyła do łóżka i razem z Ericzkiem zabawiała się zabawkami. ' Kurcze, jako jedyna ona mnie....oou...rozumie...' ' To była...najlepsza noc...w tym programie…' Icely: '''Ode mnie 8. '''Fira: 9 za odwagę. Jarosław: 10 kurwo. Icely: A więc o to łączne wyniki Alex wygrywa zdobywają 53 pkt i dzięki temu pozostanie w programie. 51 Fernando oraz Angelika wraz z Chelsea, 48 Lukas, 46 James i 45 Kim. Fira: '''Więc upomnij się za tydzień Chrisa o nagrodę, bo poza nietykalnością było ułatwienie do kolejnego wyzwania. Ceremonia za chwilę. Ceremonia Icely wraz z Firą chciały jak najszybciej przeprowadzić ceremonię. '''Icely: A więc..dzisiaj z Waszych głosów, wynika jasno, że… Fira: Z programu pożegna się… Wtedy przyleciał samolot i zeskoczył z niego Chris oraz Chef. Icely: Właśnie robiliśmy ceremonie. Chris: 'Właśnie widzę. ''Mruknął. Zmarszczył brwi i pokazał coś Chefowi. Chef wziął obie dziewczyny i zapakował do tego samolotu wraz z Ericiem. '''Fira: Ale panie Chef… Chef: Sorry słodziutka. Wszyscy spojrzeli po Chrisie. Wszyscy: Kto wylatuje!? Chris: A no...z głosowania wynika, że...a w sumie...! Machnał dłonią. Spojrzał na wyniki konkurencji. Chris: Kim, pakuj się! Lukas: CO!? No chyba sobie jaja robisz. Chef w tym czasie zdążył wrzucić Kim do Icely, Firy oraz Erica i pomachać im ocierając łzy chusteczką. Lukas: Przecież to nie fair! Chris: Wyleciał najgorszy wynik w zadaniu. Nigdzie nie było zasad. A w ogóle w tym programie nie ma zasad. Wyszczerzył zęby. Chelsea: 'Eh.. :( '''Alex: '''Uh… ' I znów idę dalej. Dzięki Chris. Chris: Ale znów się porobiło...Chyba za to kochacie Chrisa McLeana. <3 Kolejny odcinek już niedługo, została ich tylko 6! Materiał Dodatkowy: ' Głosuje na Jamesa, Hahaha!' ' Oczywiście, że mój głos leci na Jamesa.' ' Angelika.' ' Zgodnie z sojuszem Angela.' ' Chce zostać, Angela.' ' James i tak Ciebie nienawidzę amigo.' ' Angelika, nara kurtyzano.' 'Po programie:' *''Oficjalnie program został zdjęty 21.06.2018. Kolejność top 6: 1. Lukas 2. Angelika 3. Fernando 4. Alex 5. James 6. Chelsea.'' *''Program został zdjęty, ze względu na aresztowanie Chrisa McLeana i został dokończony przy udziale duetu Johna i Rambo. Producent wycofał się z emisji. '' *''Wszyscy byli zawodnicy rozwiązali kontrakt z programem.'' *''Lukaninho przeżył wypadek, spędzając przy tym pół roku w szpitalu. Odsiaduje roczny wyrok za korupcję i wojnę z Chrisem. Greg również podzielił los chłopaka. Wylądowali w innej celi.'' *''Chelsea ostatecznie oddała dziecko do adopcji i wyjechała do Afryki, pomagać dzieciom. (Dziecko oczywiście było Luki).'' *''Lukas wraz z Kim żyli długo i szczęśliwie.'' *''Związek Alex i Jarosława nie przetrwał próby czasu i nie wrócili do siebie.'' Występ gościnny oceniam na: 5 4 3 2 1 Eliminacja była: Dobra Zła Obojętna mi Kto jest Twoim faworytem? Alex Angelika James Lukas Chelsea Fernando PRZYPOMINAM, KAŻDY KOMENTARZ MOTYWUJE AUTORA DO DALSZEGO TWORZENIA TEGO SEZONU! :) I ZA WSZYSTKIE OPINIE Z GÓRY DZIĘKUJE <3 Buziaczki, dedykuje odcinek wszystkim czytelnikom. :) Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki